Lean On Me
by May Braylen
Summary: MODERN AU: Wayward teenagers find themselves at Berk Mental Health Institution. "Sometimes in our lives. We all have pain, we all have sorrow. But if we are wise. We know that there's always tomorrow. Lean on me when you're not strong. And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on. For it won't be long. 'Til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on." -Bill Wither


**Lean On Me**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author Note:** _It's 4:30 in the morning and I suppose I get a little...strange at this time of night. I don't know what this will turn into but if you don't like angst or are easily triggered I would turn back now. This story is probably going to be pretty touchy because of reasons. So, I'm warning you now. Other than that, I hope you enjoy whatever roller coaster this is going to become~_

**Chapter One**

The sun was starting to set over the snowy mountains, a shimmering gold bathing the land in a warm inviting glow. Grey trees looking ablaze as the lowering rays shimmered off the freshly fallen snow, casting long shadows around the road. The trees were looming, ominous as that brilliant gold became duller and the sun dipped behind the mountains, leaving nothing more than a sky full of stars and spidery trees above. It was beautiful, the snow, even though everything seemed dark it was still pure, a stubborn shine glinting every time the moon caught the flakes just right.

A sigh escaped the teenager's pale lips and ivory skin pressed to the window, watching the landscape pass by. His forehead was reddening against the cold glass, but he didn't mind. He liked it. He loved how the brisk surface sent a shock through his body, goosebumps raising under his blue, worn hoodie. He pulled his head away from the glass and another sigh escaped as he flopped back into the seat, head tipped to stare out of the sun roof. Frost was spread across the glass and he frowned, he couldn't see the stars with all that frost in the way. A hand lifted and he wiped the fog away, smiling slightly, their were so many stars our here.

"Jack." the teenager barely heard the man next to him speak and continued to marvel at the speckled sky. "Jack?" he heard it that time, and an itch began under his skin, "Jack can you hear me?"

"No, I've gone deaf." the teenager's voice was clipped, a slight break caused him to shift in his seat so he was staring completely out of the window. The man next to him sighed heavily, a large hand coming up to scrub at his rugged white beard. Jack, wasn't happy. "Really, North. You can stop asking me if I'm okay. We both know I'll lie and say yes. So, please, just lets get there already. I'm sick of being cooped up in this car." North, as Jack had stated, was an older man, in his mid fifties and probably the size of a building. Though he looked husky it was all muscle, the strongest man Jack had ever met by far.

"Fair 'nough." the man muttered, going silent, which was odd because the man never found himself with out something to say. Jack found himself biting his lower lip hard, trying his hardest not to seem nervous, but in all honesty he was terrified. He didn't want to go away. He didn't want to be apart from North, but after what had happen it was for the 'best'. He swallowed the lump in his throat and white hair fell in his eyes, he had bleached it much to his guardian's dislike but it seemed to suit him so no one cared much.

"How long do I have to stay here?" he asked, attempting to sound casual.

"Not long, Jack. You need rest, you need to get avay a vhile. I promise as soon as you're better I come to pick you up." the man promised setting a heavy hand on the teenager's knee and giving it a comforting squeeze, not taking his eyes off the rode. Jack felt his chest constrict and he tried to smile, knowing it'd ease his elder's worry.

"I'll be fine. Trust me." he offered a goofy grin and big blue eyes glanced at him and the man shook his head with a snort.

"Hey, why the look like kicked puppy? I see through that smile. You're eyes. They tell all." the man said with a teasing smile, taking a left down a long meandering road the car rocking against the uneven pavement, "You can't lie to me, Jack. As you said, but thank you. I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but I vorry. I vill alvays be vorried about you. You are like son to me. In my eyes you are my son, and I love you. I vill vait for you to be better and then we go back to our lives. You need to get your head right." Jack couldn't help but smile at his accent, it was always something he loved about the man. It gave him character. Not that he needed much more of that. That accent, this man, was all he had and the thought of being away from him scared him half to death.

"I don't think I can do this. I don't think I can be alone." he muttered, chewing on his nails nervously, "I don't want to be alone." North frowned, his age showing as he stared out the windshield, lights beginning to show through the trees, brighter and brighter until street lights lit up the now smoothly paved road.

"You von't be alone. You vill never be alone again. I promise." the man pulled into large iron gates, and Jack frowned, he felt as if he was entering a cage. His eyes caught a sign and his brow quirked, 'Berk Resort: _Healing Starts Here_'. He rolled his eyes. No. This was not a resort. This was not a vacation. This was a hospital. He hated hospitals. "Did you 'ear me Jack or have you truly gone deaf?" the white haired teen pulled his eyes away from the sign as North parked the car, the ignition dying and a heavy silence falling between them.

He didn't dare move from his seat, but the sound of the other unbuckling his seat belt was deafening in itself, "I don't want to be alone." he repeated, squeezing his eyes closed. He didn't like being this way, scared of something so silly, but to him this was serious. "Please, don't make me do this." North reached over and a large hand cupped the boy's cheek and turned Jack to face him, blue on blue. The older man gave him a sad smile, his eyes were sparkling and shinning in the bright lights surrounding the main building.

"Listen 'ere, son. If you feel lonely, when you're not sure if you can keep going, look up." Jack did so, and North's hand slipped from his cheek and rested on his chest, above the teen's heart, "See that moon? He will vatch over you. Man in moon vatches over everyone. Even you." he said and Jack let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. It was a nice thought, but he didn't believe in such things anymore. A man in the moon was just a children's tale to help children sleep when it was too dark outside.

"Look I don't believe-" North cut him off with a wave of his other hand.

"And if that doesn't help, call me. I will answer anytime." he said with a smile and gave him a pat on the shoulder. Jack shook his head and nodded reluctantly, "Ready?" he hesitated, lowering his eyes to his lap, biting back tears. He had promised himself he was done crying over it. He wasn't going to upset North with letting himself go.

"Okay, fine." he said with one finally nod, his voice embarrassingly thick, "I'm ready."

"Let us go then." He ruffled Jack's white locks and the pair got of the car, looking up at the building.

"Welcome to hell..." Jack muttered under his breath, flipping his hood up and stuffing his hands in his pockets. This was going to be a disaster.

**Author Note: **_Short chapter, but I don't want to get into everything just yet because I have people to introduce such as: Hiccup, Tooth, Astrid, and Jamie. Oh, and Mr. Black. Things are going to get messy~_

_ENJOY THIS IS GOING TO BE A CRAZY RIDE!_

_**Reviews are nice as well...**_


End file.
